With the increasing wide application of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) in the civilian field, many conveniences are brought for people's work and life, such as agricultural plant protection unmanned aerial vehicles and unmanned aerial vehicles for aerial photography, but many security risks are also brought, such as the frequent occurrence of “black flight” incidents and flight at crowded places and airports, which have brought many troubles to the production and life of the society. How to effectively realize the safe flight of UAVs in the controlled airspace is a practical problem in the application of UAVs in the civilian field. Safety measures for achieving the flight of UAVs in a specific area achieve the safety of operations and achieve safe and effective flight in a specific airspace, on the one hand, the flight boundary of UAVs can be restricted in the area where the no-fly zone is set to achieve the flight prohibition; on the other hand, the control of UAVs can be efficiently achieved, thereby avoiding interference with the normal production and life of people, and endangering the production and life safety of people.
The integrated navigation technology of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) and an inertial navigation system (INS) provides the UAVs with real-time, stable and accurate location information. The use of the GNSS/INS integrated navigation system not only provides horizontal navigation services, but also provides vertical navigation services. The traditional method adopts hardware redundancy to achieve the integrity of the INS system. However, in the civilian field, it is usually necessary to consider the limitation of hardware cost. Therefore, it obviously does not meet the actual application needs to adopt the hardware redundancy method to achieve the integrity of the INS system. The receiver autonomous integrity monitoring (RAIM) technology is usually adopted to achieve the integrity of the GNSS system.
Therefore, in order to overcome the limitation of adopting the hardware redundancy to achieve the integrity of the INS system in the related art, an integrated navigation integrity monitoring method for unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) which requires no hardware redundancy and reduces cost is needed.